


Silent Love

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Romance, enjoying each other, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: It's autumn, it's october. It's time for cuteness.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's autumn, it's october. It's time for cuteness.

As you sat on the couch, feet up, long sweater-hoodie with sleeves that partly covered your hands, hood up, leggings that also covered half your feet and a your fingers working the buttons of your controller, you failed to notice the new company in the room. At first, he tried clearing his throat, then he tried walking into your line of sight. When he realized you were hyper-focused on the game you were playing, he walked behind your chair and watched. Oblivious to the world, you continued to play until the boss was defeated. You giggled in delight but froze when you felt the hood of your sweater being pulled down and a pair on lips on the top of your head. The heat rose to your cheeks when you tilted you head back to see phthalo eyes, warm and half closed, staring down at you. Giving him a small smile, you got up from your seat to properly greet him. You felt him shiver in the embrace when a breezed swept in from the open window. Looking up at him, your eyes shined with an idea as you ran off into the kitchen of your apartment. It was not very often he would surprise you like this, but the times he did were always special.

Making a special brew, you settled on making two hot whiskey with honey and lemon. As the drink warmed, you journeyed to the bedroom and retrieved your largest and warmest blanket. Wrapping the blanket like a towel around you, you went back and gathered the drinks, placing them on a tray with cheese and a few crackers. Something light in case he wanted to do something for dinner. Making your way back into the room, you saw him look ready to close the window. You hurried over and placed down the tray on the coffee table and led him to the couch. Putting him in the place where you sat, so he was in a warm seat, you threw the blanket over him and pushed the table closer to the couch. Once everything was in reaching distance, you joined the love of your life under the warm blanket and leaned on him.

How you lived for days like this. Where he would come to visit you unexpectedly. What it meant was that he was done with his quarterly rush and work would be slow, even if it were for a week or two. Rare moments, where he was not on any of his devices, where his attention belonged only to those who shared his company. Right now, that person was you. You felt one of his hands rub your left shoulder, like a magnet you leaned right into place against his side, head on his chest. You could fall asleep here if he let you, sometimes he did. Sometimes, if he had been gone for a while, he would keep you awake with his tender kisses he would plant around your face and head.

As he leaned a bit forward, he grabbed his drink. Taking a sniff, you saw one of his thin and perfectly shaped eyebrows raise as he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. He smirked as he took a sip from his glass. You knew you had made it right from the relaxation of his facial features as he started drinking the hot whiskey; his firmer grip on your arm further confirmed the conclusion. Smiling happily to yourself, you snuggled into him once more when his drink was back on the table. It was a cool Autumn night and being here with him was enough for you. It would prove to be enough for him as well. Silently, you both drank and ate, never leaving each other’s side.

When both of you finally got tried, he helped you clear the tray and wash the dishes. It amazed you how domestic he could be at times. It amazed you how he could be so normal and so different all at once. In the bedroom both of you stripped down to change into night clothes. As you looked through your dresser for a warm shirt or sweater to wear you began to pout. Having forgotten to do laundry, you only had tank-tops and t-shirts left. Your tall companion must have sensed your disappointment as one of his sweaters was suddenly placed on to top of your head. Taking the clothing, you turned to him to see he had already begun changing into something warm himself. Happily, you put on the article of clothing and got into bed.

A yawn escaped you as you settled in under the blanket. When he got in, you noticed he still looked chilled. Getting up, you made your way to your closet and pulled out a few extra blankets and spread them across the bed before returning to his side once more. It did not take long for him to pull you into his arms. You returned the embrace, rather happy to be his personal heater. Looking up at him, it was clear to see he was content and would fall into a deep slumber soon. Leaning up, you gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. A small and ever so slight smile formed on his face. Those Phthalo blue eyes of his seemed to shine with a happiness which filled your heart.

You prayed that, no matter how long you lived or how much you lost, that these memories would always stay with you. Such small moments where words were pointless, and the outside world was not able to break you both apart meant everything; to both of you. That was something you were sure of, each day where it was like this you were sure of the truth. Closing your eyes, you moved closer and inhaled his spicy, natural sent. Sometimes you wished you could put it in a bottle for the times he was away.

You felt the kiss on your forehead as he cuddled you tightly. You did not need words to know Seto Kaiba loved you.


End file.
